TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates to the art of fluid connectors and, more particularly, to an improved fluid connector for use in Connecting a source of fluid, such as a refrigerant, with a container, such as an accumulator or a condenser in an air conditioning system, to be filled with fluid.